Violet Eyes
by silversoul134
Summary: Nene Amano es una alumna nueva que al llegar a su escuela conoce a Kiriha Aonuma un chico frío pero que le enseñara algo muy importante...ahh!no soy muy buena con los summarys este es mi primer fic espero que les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Un día como otro

Estaba nerviosa nunca había sido nueva en un colegio y esta sería su primera vez. Sabia que de todas formas tenía que ir además ya conocía a Taiki un chico que conoció hace unos días.

_Flash Back_

_En el supermercado:_

_-Genial , ahora el bobo de Takato saldrá con Akari ,solo eso me faltaba-dijo un niño castaño de piel media morena conocido como Taiki Kudo. En otro lado de la tienda una niña castaña estaba buscando la sección de frutas-Hay no ahora que hago si no consigo esa maldita toronja Yuu me va a matar!-al decir esto un niño castaño se le acercó_

_Disculpa te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_Ahh? , oh bueno si quieres –dijo Nene algo sorprendida por la reacción de ese muchacho-Me podrías decir dónde puedo encontrar toronjas?_

_Ahh.. lo siento pero ya se acabaron,por cierto soy Kudo Taiki –dijo el niño_

_Amano Nene, un gusto, por cierto estudias en Elementary Tokio School?-pregunto la chica al ver su playera_

_Si porque? Tu también estudias ahí? la verdad es que nunca te he visto en la escuela?-dijo curioso_

_La verdad… es que recién voy a entrar este año-respondió Nene_

_Ohh entonces creo que tienes suerte de haberme encontrado-dijo el niño castaño_

_¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo algo confundida_

_Pues es difícil integrarse en esa escuela cuando eres nuevo pero tú tienes suerte ya que conoces a alguien de ahí-respondió muy convencido_

_Bueno en ese caso me alegro de haberte encontrado-dicho esto se encaminaron fuera del supermercado._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Nene Amano tenía 13 años de edad era muy bonita usaba una cola de caballo, tenia el pelo castaño, piel blanca y unos inconfundibles ojos una vestido violeta con negro y un sweater lila.

-Creo que ya es hora-dijo nene saliendo de su gran mansión situada a solo 2 cuadras de su escuela-Adiós Yuu, cuídate –dijo susurrando, dicho esto las niña salió de la gran casa.

-Adiós hermana que te vaya bien en tu nueva escuela-dijo un pequeño niño castaño de aproximadamente 6 años que estaba en el jardín de la mansión.

Al llegar a la escuela noto que no había nadie en el patio de entrada así que se apresuró a entrar a su salón,pero había un problema ¿Dónde quedaba 7A? esa pregunta la atormentaba de pronto sintió como se chocaba contra algo o mas bien alguien que obviamente al momento de ver que ella se estaba cayendo rápidamente la sujeto de la cintura dejándolos en una posición algo incomoda para ambos.

-Lo siento estaba algo distraída y me trop...-pero no pudo seguir hablando debido a que se quedo maravillada con los bellos ojos azules que tenía su salvador.

-No tienes de que disculparte fue mi culpa lo siento mucho-dicho esto el muchacho rubio salió corriendo ya que iba tarde a clases.

Cuando por fin salió de su estado de shock pudo emitir algunas palabras-Espera!-dijo gritando lo que izo que el chico rubio parara en seco-Al menos me podrías decir como te llamas?-dijo volteándose para encarar al muchacho.

-Aunoma Kiriha-luego de emitir esas palabras recordó porque estaba tan apresurado –Lo lamento me tengo que ir ya que voy tarde a clases asi que si me disculpas.. -dicho esto salió corriendo pero dio vuelta y se dirijió a la chica con la que estaba hablando-Por cierto como te llamas?

-Amano Nene, y yo también estoy buscando mi salón ,por cierto en que grado estas?-dijo la castaña.

-7 A , y tu?-respondió Kiriha

-Igual ¡ crees que me podrías llevar hasta allá?-dijo algo emocionada

-Bu...bu...bueno –dijo algo ruborizado por el comentario de la chica-pero no pienso cargarte eh?-antes de que ella pudiera replicarle la agarró de la mano y la llevó, mas bien la jaló hasta su salón.

Cuando por fin llegaron descansaron un momento ya que no hace muchos minutos habían corrido una maratón de cómo 100km para llegar al aula. Luego de por fin recuperaron el aliento Nene se dio cuenta que el chico todavía sujetaba su mano-Ehh… crees que me puedas devolver mi mano?-dijo la chica algo ruborizada

-Ohh.. claro-dicho esto la soltó y tocó la puerta del 7 A tratando de esconder su muy notorio rubor.

-Así que por fin llegó joven Aonuma-dijo algo serio el profesor del aula pero al notar a la chica con la que iba **(con la que iba Kiriha por sea caso!)** –Ohh! Por fin llego la….Señorita Amano un gusto pase por favor-dijo revisando su lista y haciendo pasar a los chicos –Por favor tomen asiento y esto va también para usted joven Aonuma-dijo mirando al rubio que se sentaba con fastidio.

-Bueno alumnos ella es su nueva compañera Amano Nene por favor siéntese en la carpeta de allá-dijo señalando el escritorio que se encontraba al lado de Kiriha y de otra niña se dirigió a su carpeta pudo notar que varios chicos la miraban y susurraban cosas mientras que otras niñas la miraban con odio.-Bueno alumnos continuemos la clase –dicho esto se volteó para escribir algunos ejercicios en el pizarrón.

-Nene...-susurró un niño que se encontraba atrás de ella-Me recuerdas? soy Kudo Taiki-

-Ohh por supuesto hola-dijo susurrando la chica.

-Dime porque viniste toda cansada como si hubieras corrido una maratón? Y porque viniste con kiriha?-preguntó el castaño.

-Creo que mejor hablamos luego este profesor no parece tener panciencia,de acuerdo?-al terminar la frase pudo notar como el profesor y algunos niños la miraban.

-Señorita Nene por favor no se pase al lado oscuro-dijo mirando a Taiki-Y usted joven Kudo deje de hablar si no quiere comenzar el año con una papeleta y un CERO en conducta ya que todavía tengo dudas en como fue que pasó el año-al terminar su "discurso" se volteó al pizarrón a seguir escribiendo.

Luego de una muy aburrida clase de algebra **(aj odio esas clases pobre Nene ser presentada por un profesor de algebra) **Taiki y unos niños mas** (incluidos nene y kiriha =)** fueron a las cafetería.

Ya en la cafetería:

-Vaya ese profesor nunca se cansa no sé cómo le cabe tanta algebra en esa diminuta cabeza sinceramente sigo pensando que es un alien-dijo algo preocupado Taiki.

-No seas tarado Taiki!-dijo una niña pelirroja conocida como Akari –Bueno dejando de lado el asunto del profesor de algebra no nos vas a presentar a tu noviecita-dijo algo celosa.

-Eheeem para empezar no es mi noviecita y si se las voy a presentar-dijo tomando la mano de Nene que había estado muy pensativa **(por que será no?)** .

-Bueno chicos ella es Nene y no es mi novia!-dijo gritando –mira ella es Akari Hinomoto-dijo mostrándole a la chica pelirroja.

-Un gusto – dijo nene dirigiéndose a la chica.

-El gusto es mío, sabes? Me caes muy bien yo creía que ibas a ser como esas niñitas creídas pero ya veo que no-dijo muy feliz Akari

-Me alegro-dijo la castaña.

-Bueno el es Kiriha –dijo señalando al chico rubio que estaba sentado a su costado-Pero creo que ya se conocen porque llegaron JUNTOS a clase no?-dijo muy pícaro escuchar eso el susodicho no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras miraba a Nene.

-Si es cierto...-fue lo único que pudo decir Kiriha.

-Bueno y el es...-pero antes de que pudiera decir el nombre alguien se le adelanto

-Zenjiro Tsurugi, pero para ti preciosa Zenji-dijo el chico con una sonrisa algo seductora.

Mientras el chico decía esto Kiriha no pudo evitar ponerse algo celoso.

-Ahhh..hola a ti también-dijo algo confundida Nene-Creo que ya los conozco a todos verdad?-pregunto Nene.

-Estas en lo cierto-dijo Taiki mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo.

-AHHHH!-gritó Akari lo que produjo que Taiki escupiera su jugo ,que a Kiriha se le cayera su sándwich ,que Nene agarra la mano de de Kiriha** (porque estaba a su lado perdón por no mencionarlo ) **y que Zenjiro se le ponga los pelos de punta .

-Qué rayos te pasa!-grito un muy furioso Taiki

-Es que tuve una grandiosa idea!-dijo contestándole al chico

-Y solo por eso gritaste!-dijo muy exaltado Zenjiro .

-Oigan, al menos dejen que nos diga su idea –dijo algo molesta Nene mientras que al mismo tiempo se ruborizaba un poco ya que se había dado cuenta que estaba sujetando la mano de Kiriha por lo que ambos se soltaron de golpe.

-Lo ven! al menos ella si quiere escucharme no como otros-dijo mirando a Taiki y a Zenjiro-Bueno mi idea es que …-

-Ya dilo rápido!-dijo Taiki mientras que recogía su jugo.

-Ok, ok!, mi gran idea es que , vayamos mañana al karaokidoki! Es un nuevo lugar muy exclusivo que acaban de abrir y como tiene restaurante y karaoke pensé que podríamos ir ahí para conocer mejor a Nene y que ella nos conozca mejor a nosotros, y que les parece!-termino de decir una muy emocionada Akari.

-Me parece una excelente idea yo me anoto!-dijo igual de emocionado Zenjiro .

-Yo también voy me parece una gran idea-mencionó Taiki.

-Yo igual creo que será una gran oportunidad para conocerlos mejor-contestó Nene mientras que se volteaba a ver a Kirha que no había comentado nada sobre la idea-y tu Kiriha vas a ir?-preguntó la chica.

-Si claro me encantaría-dijo algo distraído ya que no paraba de mirar los lindos ojos de la chica.

-Entonces ya esta! Mañana como es feriado los chicos nos van a recoger en mi casa a las 8 , hay las esperaremos yo , Nene y Tracy para que podamos estar en parejas ,me entendieron?-comunico Akari.

-Espera un momento porque va ir Tracy?-grito Kiriha que ya había salido de su trance.

-Esperen quien es Tracy?-preguntó algo confundida Nene.

-Nada más y nada menos que la novia de Kiriha-mencionó Taiki mientras se reía a por la repentina reacción de su amigo.

-Que no es mi novia! es una acosadora que no me para de mirarme y mandarme cartitas cada vez que me ve-dijo molesto Kiriha.

-Pero que tiene de malo Aonuma? Tu irás con Tracy, Akari con Taiki-al mencionarlos estos no pudieron evitar mirarse y sonrojarse-Y yo con Nene. Todos felices, no?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica. Al notar lo que estaba pasando y al ver como acosaban a Nene no pudo evitar agarrarla de la mano y cambiarse de sitio con ella encarando a Tsurugi.

-Mira Tsurugi si yo voy con la loca de Tracy tu invita a tu ex, Sabrina-al mencionar ese nombre Zenjiro no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Bien la voy a invitar pero si ese es el caso entonces con quien ira Nene?-dijo Zenjiro

-Ehheeem!-intervinieron Taiki y Akari

-Creo que no les quedo claro no?, las que irán serán: Yo, Nene y Tracy , me escucharon? NADIE escuchen NADIE más irá ok?-dicho los dos chicos se separaron y pararon de pelear.

-Muy bien así los quería tranquilos-dijo Akari en tono de una mamá que acababa de regañarle a sus hijos.

-Bueno me parece que eso si les quedo claro pero como van a ser las parejas? –mencionó algo confundida Nene .

-Eso lo decidiremos allá así que por ahora no ay de que preocuparse-respondió Akari parándose y dirigiéndose al salón de clases a lo que los demás solo la siguieron ya que el timbre ya había sonado.

Bueno aqui esta el primer capítulo espero que les guste , soy nueva en esto asi que porfa dejen reviews y ayudenme a escoger canciones para el segundo capitulo!

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el primer capítulo espero que les guste , soy nueva en esto asi que porfa dejen reviews y ayudenme a escoger canciones para el segundo capitulo!Bye! y feliz año nuevo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo el 2do capitulo se que me demoré un poco ya que mi ordenador se malogro hehehe, bueno espero que lo disfruten!**

La clases habían pasado muy rápido para Nene y Kiriha ya que , aunque ellos no lo notaran no paraban de mirarse . Al siguiente día Nene se dirigió a la casa de Akari donde también se encontraba Tracy un niña que iba en su clase y estaba completamente enamorada **(yo diría obsesionada)** de Kiriha .

_Nene POV_

Ya eran las 7 de noche yo y Akari estábamos listas pero Tracy al parecer estaba tan nerviosa por ver a su "amorcito" que no tenía ni idea de cómo maquillarse.

-Ahhh! No puede ser ya van a ser las 8 y yo no estoy maquillada Akari dame tu lápiz labial brillante, tu esmalte de uñas rojo y tu delineador ¡! Apúrate! No tengo todo el día en menos de 26 minutos los muchachos estarán aquí así que apúrate! – GRITÓ muy enfurecida Tracy que por la expresión de su cara parecía que asustaría hasta el mismo diablo.

-Escucha Tracy no tienes que gritarme entiendo que te cueste lucir bonita pero cálmate – dijo entre carcajadas Akari mientras sacaba el maquillaje de su bolso.-Bueno aquí tienes Tracy , mira para que no sigas pidiéndome cosas voy a ser amable contigo aparte de darte el lápiz labial , el esmalte y el delineador te doy todo mi estuche de maquillaje tal vez así puedas lucir más bonita-dijo sin parar de reírse Akari lo que produjo que yo también me riera y que Tracy se molestara , pero eso a quien le importa?.

De pronto hoy como el timbre sonaba, me apresuré a bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta.

_Kiriha POV_

No pude evitar sonrojarme cuando vi a Nene abrir la puerta , estaba tan bonita que se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

Llevaba el pelo suelto **(no sé cómo se le verá así que intenten imaginársela),** usaba una blusa de verano blanca con detalles plateados en los tirantes, un jean pitillo y unas converse negras.

-Ho…ho...ho...la- dije tratando de hablar.

-Hola Kiriha, hola chicos- me saludó con su dulce voz, un momento dulce? – Akari y Tracy bajan en un momen…-lamentablemente antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar bajo la insoportable de Tracy.

Llevaba un top rojo demasiado chico para mi gusto, una mini como lo oyen mini falda negra y unas sandalias plateadas tenía el pelo negro y lacio como siempre aparte llevaba unos súper aretes que colgaban de sus orejas ,según yo estaba hecha un asco por así decir pero al parecer Zenjiro no opinaba lo mismo ya que estaba embobado con la ropa de Tracy.

-Wow estas preciosa Tracy, hoy más que nunca – dijo tratando de cortejar a Tracy la cual estaba sonrojada por el comentario, en ese mismo momento bajó Akari a la cual Taiki no le despegaba ni un ojo.

Tenía puesto una blusa manga corta amarilla, un sneaker anaranjado, unas balerinas amarillas claras y un sweater marrón con detalles rosas y llevaba el pelo suelto** (tampoco tengo idea de cómo se vería así que imagínensela)**.

-Esta hermosa Akari nunca te había visto así-dijo todavía embobado Taiki pero como siempre Akari malpiensa todo.

-Como que nunca me habías visto así que insinúas ah?- dijo ALGO desesperada Akari.

-Akari te estaba dando un cumplido nada más no tienes por que molestarte con Taiki- mencionó Nene mientras intentaba calmar a su amiga.

-Bueno me parece que ya deberíamos irnos no mi amorcito Kiriha?-dijo la pesada de Tracy agarrándome el brazo estuvo así todo el viaje hasta que por fin llegamos al karaoke.

_Nadie POV_

Los chicos estaban completamente sorprendidos ya que el lugar era grande y muy lujoso.

-Bueno ahora como van a ser las parejas?- preguntó Nene que miraba con rabia a Tracy la cual no paraba de apachurrar al pobre de Kiriha.

-Mmmm… no lo sé ustedes escojan-respondió Akari que estaba muy distraída hablando con Taiki **(por cierto lo Zenjiro y Kiriha están con la misma ropa que en la serie solo que Kiriha usa una camisa azul y una chaqueta negra y Taiki está igual solo que con un chaleco negro , un polo naranja y unas zapatillas DC).**

-Yo voy a ir contigo mi amorcito-dijo Tracy mientras apachurraba a Kiriha lo que produjo que este se molestara con ella.

-Mira Tracy espero que entiendas esto yo no quiero nada contigo escucha NADA CONTIGO ya me harte de tus acosos te lo digo de la manera más sutil que puedo así que espero que me entiendas-dijo muy satisfecho Kiriha.

-Bu…bu…bueno en ese caso yo iré con Zenjiro –dijo triste Tracy.

-En ese caso yo iré con Kiriha- dijo Nene mientras que no paraba de mirar al susodicho.

-Entonces solo quedamos tú y yo Akari-mencionó Taiki agarrándole la mano a Akari mientras que la llevaba al escenario-A cantar-dicho esto ambos subieron al escenario y tomaron un micrófono cada uno.

-Muy bien, damas y caballeros ahora les toca cantar a una linda parejita Akari Hinomoto y Taiki Kudo un aplauso por favor!- al decir esto la gente comenzó a aplaudir pero en un momento pararon en seco-Ahora es el momento dígannos que van a cantar!-

-Ba...ba…by i love you-dijo algo sonrojada Akari mientras que no paraba de mirar a Taiki. De pronto comenzó la música.

BABY I LOVE YOU- Jennifer López ft. Kelly

_Akari_

Baby I Love you  
(I love you too)  
You know I need you gotta have you  
(why)  
to be without you  
(Jlo)  
_  
Taiki_  
It's like downtown New York  
in the middle of traffic jams  
all i really want you to know is who i am  
find me low key in the back of a club  
or with some fine females rolling on dubs  
you n me big pimpin' on a shopping spree in L.A  
paparazzi and critics don't give a damn what they say  
[Jlo] 

_Akari_

I never knew I could feel  
The way I felt, when I met you  
I could never forget you  
and boy when you look my way  
I realise more and more  
I adore your pretty eyes  
what i wanna know from you  
is d'you wanna share my last wish  
I long for the day when i'm feeling your kiss  
for a lifetime but just in one night  
I'm helpless for you baby (just one night) 

_Akari y Taiki_

Baby I love you  
Love You  
Baby I need you  
Need You  
I gotta have you  
I gotta have you baby  
Can't be without you  
Be without you  
Baby I love you  
Yea  
Baby I need you  
Need You  
I gotta have you  
I gotta have you baby  
Can't be without you

Akari  
Boy i got something to say to you

Blessed and Cursed on the day  
that I felt the power of you  
Inside me it was strong and i loved it  
There comes a time in our lives  
When things change  
Its a brand new day  
and baby i'll spend it with you  
what i wanna know from you  
is d'you wanna share my last wish  
I long for the day when i'm feeling your kiss  
for a lifetime but just in one night  
I'm helpless for you baby but it's alright  
Akari y Taiki  
(Baby I love you)  
Baby I need you  
(Baby I need you)  
gotta have you baby  
(I gotta have you)  
Can't be without you  
(Can't be without you)  
Baby I love you  
(Baby I love you)  
Yea Yea  
(Baby I need you)  
I gotta have you  
(I gotta have you)  
Yea Yea  
(Can't be without you)

Baby I Love you  
(I love you too)  
You know I need you gotta have you  
(Jlo)  
(Pied Piper)  
(Jlo)

[R Kelly]  
It's like downtown New York  
in the middle of traffic jams  
all i really want you to know is who i am  
find me low key in the back of a club  
or with some fine females rolling on dubs  
you n me big pimpin' on a shopping spree in L.A  
paparazzi and critics don't give a damn what they say  
your red drop-top bentley on somebodys highway  
let me jump in some club on Laz Ballé  
got a little smoke got a little drink sending me happy  
got a little dub wit my hands up hunnies feelin' me  
got that crystal on ice like a gangsta lean  
passed around and i'm nice like security  
after party in the ritz countin' house suite  
all my thugs 'n me rest men are like cannot see  
gotta few friends flying in from San Diego  
It's a surprise party for my hommie JLO

[Jlo]  
I need you...  
(Baby I love you)  
I gotta have you baby  
(Baby I need you)  
Baby I love ya  
(I gotta have you)  
(Can't be without you)  
(Baby I love you)  
(Baby I need you)  
Ladies... Do you know what i'm talking about  
(Can't be without you)  
When i think it's inside your soul  
and it turns me on and it wont let go  
(I gotta have you)  
[Fade]

Al terminar la canción ambos se miraron fijamente mientras se agarraban de las manos.

-Eso fue espectacular chicos nunca los había oído cantar tan bien-les dijo Nene mientras aplaudía.

-Si bueno cantaron bien pero ahora nos toca a nosotros así que por favor dejen que verdaderos cantantes suban al escenario –dijo Tracy mientras jalaba a Zenjiro al escenario y botaba a Taiki y Akari que seguían en su trance.

-Bueno ahora les toca a Tracy y a Zenjiro aplausos para ellos r-dijo el animador mientras aplaudía al igual que el resto de las personas-Ahora dígannos que quieren cantar.

-EVACUATE THE DANCE FLOOR-dijo Tracy mientras agarraba su micrófono y se preparaba para cantar.

EVACUATE THE DANCE FLOOR- cascada

_Tracy_

Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical, out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight

Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

_Zenjiro_

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
And just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you work that thing  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo

(Everybody in the club!)  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
(Everybody in the club!)  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Zenjiro y Tracy

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Al acabar terminaron con los brazos en alto mandando besos volados hubieran continuado presumiendo si no fuera porque la siguiente pareja venía en–Wooohooo! Que gran canción muchachos pero ahora la última pareja de la noche Kiriha y la preciosa Nene-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la muchacha mientras que esta y su pareja subían al escenario, lo que produjo que Kiriha le dirigiera una mirada amenazadora.

-Bueno preciosa que van a cantar?-dijo el animador que al parecer no pasaba de los 15 años y estaba desafiando a Kiriha.

-Two is better tan one-dijo algo nerviosa Nene ya que el presentador no paraba de mirarla lo que no pasó desapercibido por Kiriha el cual se acerco a ella y le susurró algo al oído-yo también estoy nervioso así que imagínate que somos los únicos en esta sala y canta conmigo de acuerdo?-al decir esto notó como la chica estaba mas calmada.

-Cantaremos esa canción –respondió Kiriha echándole una mirada amenazadora al animador, mientras la música comenzaba.

TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE – Boys like girls ft. Taylor Swift

_Kiriha_

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing 

_Kiriha y Nene  
_

'Cause maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

_Nene y Kiriha_

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah 

_Kiriha_

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought, "Hey," 

Kiriha y Nene 

So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When it's all said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one

Cuando acabaron ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro que no escucharon cuando el presentador los llamó solo reaccionaron cuando Akari les gritó.

-Nene no sabía que cantaras tan bien estuvieron exelentes!-

-Es cierto tu también lo estuviste Kirih…-pero Taiki no pudo continuar porque Akari lo había abrazado de tanta emoción.

-Gra..gra..cias chicos pero creo que ya deberíamos irnos no creen?-mencionó Nene mientras bajaba del escenario muy sonrojada por lo que había pasado.

-Si-fue lo único que pudo emitir Kiriha mientras bajaba del escenario.

-Bueno Akari te parece si te acompaño?-dijo Taiki guiñándole el ojo a Akari.

-Si y tu Tracy porque no vas con Zenjiro?-el plan de ambos era que Kiriha lleve a Nene a su casa para que pudieran conocerse mejor **(por favor no malpiensen).**

-Entonces Kiriha porque no llevas a Nene a su casa?-dijo Taiki

-Bueno-dijo Kiriha

**Jeje hay termina el capitulo el próximo va a ser : Camino a casa **

**Que pasara entre nuestros protagonistas? El próximo chapter lo subiré en una o dos semanas max. Asi que espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap.! Sayonara! Y mil gracias a los uqe dejaron reviews por fas sigan dejando!**


End file.
